


the only place that I call home

by wordslinging



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Jedi mission that's been keeping Rey apart from her boys wraps up, they welcome her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only place that I call home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tfa_kink prompt "Rey being worshipped by Finn and Poe". Basically just porn with the thinnest veneer of plot, set at some vague point in the future.

As a Jedi, Rey is supposed to strive to rise above petty emotions like jealousy. As a rational person, there's no reason for it--she knows her boys love her, and that they miss her as much as she misses them. 

Still, it's hard not to feel bad when they're together, attached to General Organa's personal detail, and she's on the other side of the galaxy with Luke. The latest holo message they sent her--Finn grinning and waving, Poe coming up from behind to drape himself over Finn's shoulders, both of them talking over each other as they catch her up on things on their end--makes things both better and worse. The hard ground she slept on last night just makes it worse. It's like she's not used to rough sleeping, but now she knows what she's missing--like an actual bed with two lovers in it, two lovers who had each other for company last night while she tried to find the most comfortable rock to use for a pillow.

She catches a sidelong glance from Luke and looks away, her face warm. Keeping her thoughts and feelings from echoing too loudly through the Force is something she still needs to work on.

Luke touches her shoulder gently, and she looks up to see a hint of a crooked smile on her teacher's face. "I know how hard it is for you to be away from them," he says. "Try to focus on the mission. The sooner we do what we came to do, the sooner we can go home."

 _Home_ is not a place for either of them--not the world she found him on, not Tatooine, certainly not Jakku. Home is Leia and Chewie, Finn and Poe, droids beeping and chattering and too short a time to relax and enjoy it all before the next crisis hits. Rey doesn't need the Force to tell her Luke feels the same as she does about that, and misses it just as much in his own way.

She nods, fixing her eyes on the horizon ahead. "Yes, Master."

***

The first thing Rey does when she gets home is drop her things by the door, fall face-first onto the bed, and stay there until hunger wakes her. She rolls out of bed, showers and finds clothes that are at least cleaner than what she had on before, and steps out of the bedroom to find the boys waiting for her with breakfast/dinner/whatever meal is appropriate to whatever time it is. Poe's cooking, of course--all of them can make a meal that's perfectly edible and mostly unobjectionable, but he's the best at making them actually appetizing.

Afterwards, they curl up together on the small couch in their small living quarters. Finn stations himself at one end while Rey leans back against him, stretching her legs out; Poe takes the dishes to the kitchen and lifts her legs out of the way when he comes back, settling in with her feet in his lap.

"We're both off duty for the rest of the night," Finn comments, sliding one arm around Rey's waist. "So unless you get pulled away on some other Jedi business, we've got some time to ourselves."

Rey hums and tips her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes and Poe's hands start moving over her skin. He avoids the soles of her feet--they've learned the hard way that that's not somewhere she particularly likes being touched--but one hand curls around her ankle while the other rubs her calf. Rey hums again in encouragement, and then Finn's hand settles on the back of her neck, working at the tension there, and the hum turns into something more like a moan.

It's almost overwhelming, having both their hands on her after so long apart. Heat builds in the pit of Rey's stomach and she shifts, one hand sliding down into her lap.

Finn stops her from doing any more than that, placing his hand over her. "Let us take care of that, okay?" He murmurs, lips brushing her cheek.

Poe's hand slips further up her leg, his eyes fixed on her and Finn's faces, dark and hungry. "We've been looking forward to this," he says in a low voice. "Showing you how much we missed you--"

"--making up for time apart," Finn finishes, then kisses the side of her neck. 

Rey tips her head to the side, eyes fluttering closed. "In that case," she says a little breathlessly. "I think you'd better show me what you have in mind."

In answer, Poe lifts her legs and moves out from under them, settling on his knees in front of the couch.

He tugs at her pants and Rey lifts her hips to let him pull them off; at the same time, Finn slips his hands under her shirt and slides it up. Rey settles in the crook of Finn's open legs, craning her neck to kiss him as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Poe, meanwhile, has his hands on her knees, pushing them apart. He nuzzles at her skin for a moment, then kisses his way toward the junction of her thighs. Rey gasps into Finn's mouth at the first touch of Poe's tongue, probing gently.

Poe leans in further and pulls her closer, hooking his hands under her knees to lift her legs over his shoulders. Rey slides a hand into his hair as he presses his face against her, working his tongue deeper inside her.

Still kissing her, Finn brings a hand up to cup one of her breasts. His other slides down and finds her clit, rubbing in little circles while Poe licks around and between his fingers. Rey lets out a sharp moan, twisting her head to bury her face in the curve of Finn's neck.

"Shh," he murmurs, kissing her temple. "We've got you, baby, we've got you. Come on."

Rey comes in a sudden rush, thighs clenching around Poe's head, and she's so wound up it doesn't do more than take the edge off.

"Don't stop," she gasps, and feels Poe nod. He pulls back enough to rest his cheek against her thigh--enough that Rey can see how slick and wet his mouth is and how blissful he looks, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks--but replaces his mouth with two fingers. Finn has his hand pressed flat on her belly now, and he keeps kissing whatever part of her face he can reach. Rey bites her lip and tightens her fingers in Poe's hair, and he mouths at the tender skin of her thigh and keeps working his fingers until he coaxes a second trembling orgasm from her.

Rey slumps back against Finn for a moment, catching her breath, then leans forward and tugs at Poe's hair. He stretches up to kiss her, then Finn, who puts a hand on his face and holds him there for a long moment.

Finn scoops her up and carries her into the bedroom, Poe following close behind, and she nestles lazily into the pillows as they undress. Standing by the bed, Finn reaches out to curl his hands around Poe's hips and tug him closer, and Poe frames Finn's face in both his hands and looks at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the whole galaxy. Rey knows the feeling.

"You should kiss each other," Rey informs them helpfully. 

Finn reaches over to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Tonight's supposed to be about you."

"And I'm telling you to kiss each other." Rey takes his hand, kisses the knuckles, and then puts it back on Poe's hip. Maybe a little closer to his ass than it was before. Finn's still looking at her, but Poe leans in to nuzzle his ear, which makes his breath catch. "I've missed watching you two as much as everything else. Besides, I'm not quite ready for another round yet."

That's all the encouragement Finn needs to turn his head and kiss Poe deeply. Rey wasn't kidding about wanting to watch them; it's fascinating to watch them kiss, to wonder if they look the same way from an outside perspective when they're kissing her. Finn pushes Poe down onto the bed, but Poe flips them, and a playful struggle punctuated by more kissing ensues. Rey watches for a few moments, then sticks her hand in between them and tickles Poe's ribs. He yelps and flails, and Finn takes the opportunity to grab his wrists and pin them over his head.

"Not--mm--" Poe's initial protest is cut off by another kiss. "Not fair."

Finn lifts his head to grin down at him. "Serves you right for letting a Jedi know your weaknesses."

Poe stretches up to kiss the underside of Finn's jaw and down his neck, flexing against the hold on his wrists but not really trying to break it. "Not like I ever had much of a chance there," he murmurs in between kisses. "My biggest weaknesses are you two." 

Finn ducks his head to catch Poe's mouth with his, letting go of his wrists to skim his hands down the length of Poe's body. He wraps a hand around Poe's cock and Poe moans into his mouth, hips arching off the bed.

Finn bends down to kiss Poe's neck and collarbone, and Poe turns his head and says Rey's name softly but urgently, like he's desperate for her even with Finn's hands and mouth on him. Rey leans over to kiss him and he pushes one hand into her hair, his other splayed between Finn's shoulder blades. 

Rey kisses Poe for a few more seconds, then props herself up on one elbow to watch some more, watching his face, watching Finn's hand move on his cock. 

"Make him come," she says, and Finn instantly speeds up his hand, and Poe arches his back and comes with a shout. Finn keeps stroking him while he comes down, kissing him gently, and then Rey kisses Poe while Finn leans over the side of the bed to find a shirt to wipe his hand on, and then Finn kisses Rey while Poe settles back against the pillows lazily but keeps a hand somewhere on each of their bodies the whole time.

"I want you," Rey mumbles into Finn's mouth, and he mumbles back "yes, _yes_ ," and climbs over Poe's lap to get to her. Rey settles on her back, hooking her legs around his waist, and Finn's hands move over her breasts and stomach and down to hold onto her hips as he slides into her. 

Rey wraps her arms around Finn's shoulders, holding him close as they move together in a slow, steady rhythm. Finn tilts his head to kiss her cheek and her neck and her ear, and on her other side she feels Poe's lips graze her shoulder and his hand wandering over and between their bodies, stroking over Finn's stomach and then cupping one of her breasts. 

Finn comes first, quietly, just a sudden sharp inhale and rigid stillness to his body, then a slow exhale. Rey's not quite there yet, but Finn reaches down to where their bodies meet, his softening cock still inside her and his strong, callused fingers stroking her clit until she's moaning and shaking again.

Finn pulls out and lies down on the other side of her from Poe. Rey rolls toward him, tucking her face against his shoulder, and feels Poe snuggle close behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"I really missed you two," she says quietly. 

Finn puts an arm around her and squeezes, and Poe murmurs "We missed you," in response.

"And I'm not done with either of you yet, but I think I need a nap," Rey adds, already feeling like she's about to doze off.

Finn chuckles and kisses the top of her head. "We're not going anywhere."


End file.
